Acosadora coincidencia
by EvilGween
Summary: ONE-SHOT AU. SQ. Una nueva habitante de Storybrook se encuentra constantemente con una morena ardiente, lo que no sabe ella es que su nueva jefa y ¿amante? *Pasen y lean señoritas*


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, EN CAMBIO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

-¿Eres nueva en el pueblo?- Preguntó el niño quien minutos atrás se había presentado como Henry Mills.

-Así es chico, es por eso que aún no ubico donde están los lugares- Contesto Emma Swan con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno mi madre es la alcaldesa y estoy seguro que te puede dar un recorrido.

-Perfecto, te dejo mi numero para que me avises si tu mamá puede ayudarme- Dijo Emma antes de despedirse de su primer amigo en aquel pequeño pueblito.

La rubia era la nueva Sheriff de Storybrook, había sido transferida desde Boston y decidió irse unos días antes de iniciar sus labores para poder ambientarse en su nuevo hogar.

-¿Dónde estará el súper mercado?- Susurraba para ella mientras manejaba su bocho amarillo.

Emma dio varias vueltas por las calles antes de encontrar el enorme establecimiento, se golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo visto antes pues en un par de ocasiones paso en frente de él.

Entró al estacionamiento de aquel lugar y busco un espacio libre para poder acomodar su amado _escarabajo_, cuando encontró el lugar ideal piso el acelerador y antes de poder acomodarse dio un fuerte enfrenon.

-¡Que te pasa mujer, ese lugar era mío!- Gritó la rubia desde la ventanita.

Del otro lado se encontraba una hermosa morena bajando desde un lujoso _Mercedes, _aquella mujer ni siquiera se volteo para mirar a la rubia que le gritaba con tanto enojo, al contrario tomo su bolso y camino hacia la tienda.

-¡Puñetas!- Gruño Emma mientras se estacionaba algunos cajones más adelante- Espero que se rompa uno de sus enormes tacones y tenga que regresar descalza hasta su estúpido auto.

La rubia tomo su práctica cartera, se la metió en la bolsa de su chaqueta de cuero roja y camino aun enfadada hasta el establecimiento. Tomo un carrito de metal y deambulo entre los pasillos.

-Veamos- Susurraba mientras veía los artículos de limpieza- ¿Blanco algodón o Blanco nube?

-¿Alguna vez has hecho compras tu sola?- Le preguntó una sensual voz desde atrás.

-¿Qué?... bueno yo… no en realidad- Dijo la rubia con algo de dificultad.

Por un momento se quedó pasmada viendo a la monumental diosa que tenía a un lado, su cabello era oscuro y corto y su ropa era casi tan elegante como la de una importante empresaria.

-Ambos detergentes van a dejar limpia tu ropa, pero te sugiero que lleves el Blanco nube- Dijo la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Logró susurrar Emma que no sabía porque actuaba de esa manera ante esa mujer.

-Bueno es el que yo uso y huele bien ¿no crees?- Pregunto la morena acercándose peligrosamente a Emma.

-Sí, huele bien. Gracias

Emma echó a su carrito dos botes del detergente que la morena le sugirió y continuó su camino entre los pasillos del súper mercado, agarro algunas cosas del departamento de enlatados, otras de higiene personal y al final se metió a su pasillo favorito: "Dulcería"

Tomo dos bolsas de gomitas, otras de chocolates y al final un par de bolsas de sus caramelos chiclosos predilectos.

-Puedes escoger entre distintos tipos de blancura pero no puedes escoger entre dos tipos de dulces ¿Qué ironía no crees?- Dijo Emma al notar como aquella bellísima mujer se debatía entre llevar gomitas de osos y gomitas de tiburón.

-Los dulces no son lo mío como te habrás dado cuenta…

-Emma, me llamo Emma y soy nueva en este pueblo.

-Bien Emma veo que te gusta esta basura- Dijo la morena sin decir su nombre y mirando con desprecio el carrito lleno de dulces de la rubia- ¿Me ayudarías a elegir uno?

Emma noto el desprecio en la voz y en la mirada de la mujer y sonrió al momento en el que una brillante idea se le cruzo.

-Lleva ambos, te aseguro que son deliciosos, pero no tan deliciosos como este otro- Dijo Emma mientras tomaba y abría un dulce de chile.

-No como dulces querida- Soltó la morena con cara de asco.

-Es el sabor más intenso de toda la tienda ¿En serio no lo vas a probar?- Respondió Emma con fingida inocencia.

La morena se lo pensó dos veces pero al final acepto y probo el caramelo rojo que aquella rubia le estaba ofreciendo.

En cuanto lo puso en su lengua soltó un gruñido sensual y empezó a aspirar aire por la boca.

-Ssssss….sssss, esto pica como el infierno- Decía al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

-¿En serio? Creí que soportabas este tipo de sabores, es una lástima- Dijo Emma con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Gruñía la morena entre lágrimas y mocos.

-No subestimes a los caramelos, no son basura.

Emma siguió sus compras entre risas al recordar la cara de aquella arrogante mujer.

-El picante no es para todos- Dijo justo cuando se formó para pagar.

Unas filas a lado estaba la guapa y bien vestida mujer sufriendo las consecuencias del dulce de chile, los ojos se le veían rojos al igual que la nariz, probablemente la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado pues su camisa tenia los primeros tres botones desabrochados y eso no pasó desapercibido para Emma que empezaba a sentir que aquella mujer la seguía.

-¿Es guapa no lo crees?- Preguntó la cajera pelirroja de nombre Ruby.

-Esa tipa es la mujer más arrogante y creída que he conocido, no se me hace guapa- Dijo Emma eso último no muy convencida.

-Bueno es creída porque es la…

-¡Ruby menos plática y más cobranza!- Gritó un hombre regordete hacia la cajera.

-Lo siento, te cobro 700 pesos.

Emma pago con su tarjeta de crédito, tomo sus bolsas y camino hasta su bocho amarillo.

-¡¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?!- Gritó la morena al notar la presencia de la rubia unos metros atrás.

-Debes estar bromeando- Contestó Emma con cara de pocos amigos- Tu eres la que no deja de seguirme y ¡Joder! A parte eres la loca que me ganó el lugar de estacionamiento- Agregó al ver que la mujer abría la cajuela del lujoso _Mercedes_.

-Ser importante en este pueblo tiene sus ventajas- Contestó con arrogancia.

-Aprovecha eso mientras no esté cuidando las calles de esta ciudad- Murmuro Emma fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Emma?- Preguntó la mujer saboreando el nombre de aquella rubia que tanto la desesperaba.

-Cena conmigo- Soltó Emma sin darse cuenta que había dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

-Hoy a las nueve en la cafetería de la abuelita y sepa se señorita…

-Swan

-Señorita Swan sepa que odio la impuntualidad- Terminó de decir la morena al tiempo que se metía a su auto.

Emma hizo lo mismo, acomodo sus compras y arranco hasta su nuevo hogar, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue prepararse un buen sándwich de crema de cacahuate y mermelada, se sirvió un vaso de leche fría y se sentó a mirar una película.

-Mierda son ocho y media- Soltó Emma cuando terminó la película.

Saltó del sofá y se vistió con un vestido rojo pegado, unos tacones oscuros altos y un peinado nada elaborado, subió a su auto y manejo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cafetería.

-Ahí estas- Dijo mirando a la morena que estaba sentada con una copa de vino tinto- Lamento los minutos de retraso.

-¿Vino?- Pregunto la morena ignorando las disculpas de su compañera de cena.

-Si por favor- Dijo Emma- Por cierto sé que no soportas los caramelos picantes y que ocupas un detergente que huele demasiado bien y deja tu ropa blanca como una nube pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Regina Mills y soy la…

-¿Les ofrezco algo para cenar?- Preguntó la camarera interrumpiendo a Regina.

-Mills…Mills- Murmuraba Emma intentando recordar de donde conocía ese apellido.

-Basta, ya me quedo claro que sabes pronunciarlo- Dijo Regina con una media sonrisa que provoco escalofríos en la rubia.

Su cena paso entre pláticas interesantes y bromas subidas de tono, para la media noche ya se hablaban de tu y hasta se tomaban de la mano mientras reían.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando comiste ese dulce- Decía Emma entre risas- Desde ahí noté que no te gustaba el chile.

Emma y Regina se quedaron calladas automáticamente al notar aquella afirmación, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y soltaron una sonora y fuerte carcajada.

-Bueno Emma tengo un hijo y habría personas que dirían que si me gusta.

-¿Tienes un hijo? Eso no me lo veía venir- Agrego la rubia dándole un trago a su copa.

-Es la única persona que no me deja caer, es mi luz, lo amo con toda el alma- Soltó de inmediato Regina.

-Debe ser hermoso tener alguien que te ame.

Regina de pronto comprendió a Emma, se dio cuenta porque nunca había hecho sus compras sola, porque comía más dulces que un adulto normal y porque actuaba como una niña rebelde…

-No tienes familia- Soltó de repente Regina- Eres huérfana.

-Por fin te diste cuenta- Contesto Emma con una sonrisa que no alcanzo a ser sincera.

-Lo siento tanto, no quise sonar muy dura.

-Tranquila llevo tantos años aceptando lo que soy que ya no me afecta escucharlo.

-Eres adorable ¿Por qué alguien querría deshacerte de ti?- Murmuro Regina con los ojos cristalinos.

-Lo único que sé es que me encontraron a las orillas de una carretera, ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de dejarme en un lugar cálido y seguro.

-Quiero amarte Emma Swan, quiero hacerte sentir querida.

-¿Por qué?... Apenas me conoces.

-Quiero hacerte el amor…porque puedo y ya.

Pagaron la cuenta dejando una buena propina, se subieron al mercedes de Regina y arrancaron hasta el nuevo departamento de la rubia.

-A tu cuarto… ahora… ya- Dijo Regina entre besos.

Caminaron torpemente hasta la habitación de Emma, se tumbaron en la cama y sensualmente empezaron a desvestirse.

-Déjame ser yo la que te haga sentir bien- murmuro la morena mientras besaba el inicio de los pechos de Emma.

Ésta solo jadeo y arqueo el cuerpo en respuesta a los estímulos de Regina.

-Bien querida, déjate llevar, absorbe el placer Emma.

La morena tomó uno de los pezones rosados de Emma y lo mordió con erótico pudor mientras pellizcaba el otro duramente.

-Eres tan dulce y suave- Susurraba Regina soltando una pequeña brisa de aliento cálido.

-Ya… por… favor- Suplicaba la rubia que moría por liberar el nudo que tenía en su interior.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos rápido.

Regina sintió el húmedo sexo de Emma y sin pedir permiso hundió dos dedos dentro de ella, los movía en círculos y no dejaba de atacar el clítoris de su ahora amante.

-Estas tan mojada por mí- Gruñó Regina- Me gusta eso.

La morena aumentó el ritmo y le regalo a Emma uno de los orgasmos más intensos y llenos de sentimiento que había tenido en su vida.

-Mierda- Suspiro Emma

-Ese lenguaje señorita Swan, no me gustaría tener que llamar al nuevo sheriff para que la detenga por lenguaje inapropiado hacia la alc….

-Yo soy la nueva sheriff- Dijo rápidamente Emma sin permitir que Regina terminara su frase.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Regina.

La morena se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se vistió y recupero su modo frío y estirado para hablar.

-Señorita Swan esto no debió haber pasado, le pido me disculpé.

Emma no comprendía el cambio radical en Regina, probablemente era porque el orgasmo no la dejaba pensar con claridad o porque todo le parecía tan extraño que no procesaba los hechos.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- Preguntó la rubia desde la cama.

-Probablemente, al fin y al cabo eres una acosadora- Contesto Regina con una media sonrisa al recordar la acusación que le hizo en el estacionamiento.

.

.

.

Un par de días después le llego un mensaje a Emma, saco su celular y leyó:

_Mi mamá te dará un recorrido por la ciudad, no le dije que eres nuestra nueva alguacil porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. _

_Nos vemos a la una en la oficina de la alcaldesa._

_Henry M._

Sonrió cuando la pantalla de su celular se iluminó y pensó que sería bueno dar un paseo, así podría despejar la mente y olvidar a aquella morena obstinada.

Cuando la hora de la cita llegó, ella ya se encontraba frente al monumental recinto y notó al pequeño Henry esperándola.

-Qué bueno que llegas Emma, mi mamá está en su oficina pero no tarda en salir.

Se quedaron algunos minutos afuera esperando a la alcaldesa, mientras platicaban y se daban cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Ahí viene mi madre.

-¡Pero qué carajo!- Soltó Emma y Regina al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Soy la alcaldesa, este es mi hijo y parece ser que tú eres una acosadora…

-¿Acosadora? No entiendo- Dijo Henry ajeno a aquella plática.

-Al parecer acoso a tu madre desde que llegue a este pueblo, pero que quede claro la estoy acosando con… amor- Dijo Emma con su sonrisa inmensa.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE OS. **

**LES COMENTÓ QUE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS VAN A SER ACTUALIZADAS HASTA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA (PROBLEMAS PERSONALES)**

**EN FIN, QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FIC A MI QUERIDA CCMLectoraEscritora SABES QUE ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y AQUI ESTA UN REGALITO PARA TI.**

**SI LES GUSTÓ ESPERO ME DEN UN REVIEW, SI NO LES GUSTÓ ESPERO ME DEJEN UN REVIEW MÁS LARGO Y SI DE PLANO QUIEREN ALGO MÁS PUES LAS INVITO A QUE ME ESCRIBAN UN MENSAJE PRIVADO *MUY PRIVADO* -SONRÍE MALVADAMENTE-**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO NENAS.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS NADA SEXOSOS... ¿O SI? **


End file.
